Dancing with tears in my eyes
by MagicFairyGirl8
Summary: 1st songfic! Ultravox - dancing with tears in my eyes. Post-ep for 2:7 so spoilers! Gene comes to Alex's flat after the revelations about one of the team. Will they find solace in each other? Galex of course!


Disclaimer: As per usual nothing of the amazing Ashes to Ashes is mine; I'm only borrowing to pass the time before series 3...

Okay this is my first songfic (!) and the lines I used are from Ultravox – 'Dancing with tears in my eyes', such a great 80s tune. This follows on from the end of 2:7 so spoilers for that episode. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Xxx

_It's late and I'm with my __love alone_

Gene had turned up unannounced at Alex's door with a bottle of house rubbish and two glasses clutched in his hand. Not that she had been particularly surprised to see him. After the revelations today, Alex had been waiting for him to appear, knowing he would want some company – not that he would want to talk about it, but she would do her best to get Gene to open up to her. He needed to, that much was clear.

Alex had struggled to hold it together when Gene had left it to her to ask the questions. She still couldn't quite believe it had been Chris. The young DC's betrayal had hit Gene hardest; he was like a son to him, Gene had admitted so only the day before, during Viv's party at Luigi's. Poor Chris, he had really gotten in deep... if only he had talked to the Guv, or anyone. Now all this corruption stuff was really starting to hit home. Gene was bothered more than he was letting on, and Alex was honoured that he trusted her above everyone. It was the two of them, together.

Pushing thoughts of young PC Martin Summers – of what had happened to him, of what she had done – out of her head, Alex focused on Gene. He looked physically drained. The last few hours had obviously taken their toll, on both of them.

She pulled her dressing gown around her as Gene stripped off his driving gloves. He met her eyes for a moment before pouring a glass of wine and holding it out for her to take. Using both hands, Alex cupped the proffered glass, his cold fingers a contrast to her warm ones as they brushed against each other.

The fatigue showing on his face darkened his gorgeous sea green eyes, and as Gene held her attention, pouring himself a drink, Alex felt the overwhelming urge to put her arms around his broad shoulders, press her lips to his sultry trademark pout, and kiss the worries away.

_We drink to forget the coming storm_

Their glasses clinked quietly together and the contents were downed in one. Alex curled up on the sofa as Gene pulled off his coat, kicked off his boots and poured them both another healthy measure of red wine. Any considerations of work, responsibility or the bigger picture were soon thrown out of the window; the alcohol (rubbish as it was) was quick to numb the ache they both felt inside them.

Gene was weighed down by Chris's betrayal. Alex preoccupied by thoughts of home... and what exactly she would have to do to get there. She was also worried about, well everyone really. What would Chris do now? How would poor Shaz react? What about his friendship with Ray? Or his position in the team? What exactly did Martin Summers know about Operation Rose? But most of all, Alex was worried about Gene.

The months since she had witnessed her parents' deaths for the second time had sped by, and she and Gene had grown steadily closer. It had been the recording of tapes of her thoughts and feelings that had prompted her to write those letters to her friends. Gene had claimed he hadn't opened his; it seemed like he had been telling the truth. Alex's heart swelled as she thought about what this meant. He had obviously listened, and had respected her wishes. And when she had attempted to gauge his reaction to her (hopefully) imminent departure, Gene had admitted that he would miss her.

As they sat together on the sofa, each clutching a glass of wine, Alex realised just how much she was going to miss him. Another sip of Luigi's house red pushed her closer to the idea of taking a chance and telling him how she felt. And judging by the way his eyes were drinking in every inch of her, maybe it wouldn't be as much of a disaster as she had imagined. In fact, her suspicions that he really cared might actually be confirmed. But was it worth the risk?

The last of the wine was soon gone and still neither of them had spoken. The only sound was the rain against the windows and the quiet hum of Ultravox on the radio.

She had the feeling that the situation they were in was only going to get worse. This was the calm before the storm. It was cold and dark outside, and they were alone, together.

Placing her empty glass on the coffee table, Alex turned back to face Gene, having made a decision.

_We love to the sound of our favourite song_

Alex shifted closer, her eyes never leaving Gene's face. Gene put his glass on the table also, lifting his arm and draping it round her shoulders. He pulled her against him.

"You and me Bolly." Gene murmured. Alex didn't reply, she simply kissed him.

She felt his lips soften as she melted into his arms. Her hands touched his face, his neck, his hair, while he lifted her into his lap. Gene's fingers loosened the tie of her dressing gown, sliding the silk down her arms, revealing the red cami she was wearing with the pyjama bottoms.

They broke apart and Alex stumbled to her feet, pulling Gene up with her. Hands continued to explore each other and clothes were removed swiftly in the few seconds it took them to reach the bed. Gene's body covered hers as they collapsed onto it, his mouth pressed to hers again, Alex's arms pulling him down to her.

The rain lashed against the windows and the song on the radio was playing from the other room, but Gene and Alex were oblivious. They were lost completely in each other. The buzz of the alcohol had removed any inhibitions and the painful ache of the situation they were facing drew them together; seeking comfort and reassurance and relief... and allowing them to forget.

_Over and over_

Later they lay together, the red sheets and each other's arms protecting them from the chill. Gene's fingers caressed her hair as Alex's head rested on his chest. Both were slowly returning from the dizzying high; the closeness and connection between them was comforting.

At last Alex spoke up.

"Gene..."

"Yes Bolly?"

"About Chris..." But she trailed off, not sure what she should say. Gene sighed, continuing to run his fingers through her loose curls.

"Do yer think I should 'ave known?" He asked quietly. Alex was surprised by his openness. Her palm was warm against his skin as she answered.

"No. There weren't any signs, I never even considered..."

"Me neither. He's a good kid."

"He just made a mistake." Alex agreed.

"Poor Shaz."

"She's strong, I'm sure she'll be okay. But what about Ray and the others? Do you think they'll ever forgive him?" She asked, dreading the moment when they had to break the news to the team in the morning.

"The twonk deserves a bit of grief, just hope he can cope with it." Gene replied. "Don't want him to leave; he's a good copper, most of the time anyway. He needs to work through this, earn their trust again."

"And yours." Alex added. Gene exhaled, his fingers stroking her back affectionately.

"Yeah." His voice was quiet.

"Was scared for a minute that you were going to..."

"What? Give the idiot the good kicking he deserves?"

"Mmm."

"Well, can't say the thought never crossed my mind Bols, but I was more... disappointed than angry. Annoyed at what he did, but also at the fact that these bastards got to one of mine."

"I know."

They lapsed into silence for a while until Gene had the guts to say what had been on his mind for the last couple of weeks.

"I know I can trust you, Bols. You an' me, takin' them all on. Don't know what I would 'ave done without you 'ere."

"Hopefully not fallen into bed with Ray instead, Guv." Alex answered teasingly. Gene squeezed her tighter as they laughed.

"Cheeky bloody tart." He grumbled, but he pressed a kiss to her hair anyway.

Being serious once more, Alex spoke again.

"I'm glad. And sorry for not trusting you, you know, before... Wanted so badly for you to let me in and when you didn't... I just assumed the worst. That was wrong."

"Already forgiven Bolly. Should 'ave told you the truth earlier, but I didn't want you to be dragged into this bloody mess."

"I'm already in it Gene, and there's nothing we can do about that. But we'll get through this, I know we will."

"I 'ope so Bols. I'll be glad when all this is over."

"Me too." Alex agreed, thinking of returning home, finally, and being reunited with her darling Molly.

"But in the meantime..." Gene continued, pulling Alex up to him again and kissing her.

The promise of pleasure was even more desirable, serving to bury the feelings of anxiety, fear, pain and uncertainty, even if only for a few more hours.

Together, Gene and Alex descended into blissful oblivion, the connection between them heightened by the escape their intimacy provided from the worries of the world. They quickly lost themselves in the moment and each other once more, needing more than anything to delay the inevitable; the morning, the harsh light of day, and everything that it would undoubtedly bring with it.

_Dancing with tears in my eyes... _


End file.
